The Bonds of a Shinigami
by NanashiUzumaki
Summary: Yamamoto sou-taicho has finally decided to fill the 5th-squad captain void with none other then Kurosaki Ichigo. Watch as he learns the guidelines of becoming captain and making new friends.
1. Chapter 1

The Bonds of a Shinigami

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach so wish I did.

Chapter One: The Proposition

It started out as a normal day in the city of Seireitei with in the Gotei 13. All squads were operating accordingly after the recent war with Aizen, Yamamoto sou-taicho thought he would at last fill the vacancy of captain in squad 5. That squad was as we all know the more weakened considering the captain of that squad was the leader of the rebellion and the fuku-taicho was not in a state of where she could handle the burden alone. So the wise sou-taicho thought fill the vacant seat to a suitable candidate. That's when name Kurosaki Ichigo popped up in his head. The young boy had proved he was strong and willing to help bring down Aizen to save his friends no matter what. He thought if passion like that was so strong for just groups of people imagine the strength that could come out from having to protect a squad.

So with the thought in mind he wanted to have other opinions on this matter, so he ordered his fuku-taicho to dispatch hell butterflies to the remaining captains and vice captains for a meeting.

It was good few minutes before they started to arrive; it began with captains and vice captains of squad 2, 4, 6, 7, 10, 12, and 13, then followed suit squads 3, 5, 8, and 9 to arrive then. Squad 11 was last to arrive and that really didn't make the sou-taicho happy considering he didn't like to be kept waiting.

" Zaraki taicho, you're late" said the sou-taicho.

"Ken-chan ran into a dead end gramps" came the small reply from the vice of said squad.

" Never mind that, just get into the line," said the elderly captain.

Zaraki just grumbled to the line for he wasn't happy about being dragged to this boring meeting, but little did he know this meeting would catch his interest and many others.

"I'm glad you all could come here on short notice" said the sou-taicho " and I guess it's time to get this meeting started." " I have called you all here to ask all of your opinions on a recent topic that I have been thinking about for some time." With this statement being said this caught the attention of the many individuals in the room. " I have come up to a solution for the well being of squad 5" " As we all know the winter war is past all of us and we of the Seireitei are still lacking three captains." Everybody was indulged in what the sou-taicho was trying to say. " I've thought, what do you all think if I were to instate Kurosaki Ichigo as squad 5 captain" The whole room was quiet as everybody contemplated on the suggestion. The silence was broken by none other then the squad 11 captain, " Ichigo becoming captain, now that is an interesting topic"

" Ichi is going to be captain" was all the little ball of pink on Kenpachi shoulder could say.

Then came the reply of the squad 13 captain with " that's a great idea sensei." After him others started to voice out their opinion on the matter like Soi Fong saying " he has proven his strength to all of us and shows great promise" she said with a strong tone. Next was Captain Hitsugaya who said, " He does have the strength required, why not" said the small captain. Almost all statements towards the subject were all forms of praise for the substitute-shinigami, so with the subject practically agreed, Yamamoto sou-taicho agreed to the topic also. " Now that we have agreed on the topic, we need to know Kurosaki's opinion on the matter" which came from the stoic captain of squad 6, who had his eyes closed.

"Yeah, why not let me go ask him?" said the squad 11 captain with a smile.

Almost everybody knew what Zaraki meant since after the winter war he kept complaining there wasn't worth fighting except Ichigo.

" Ah Zaraki, we need Kurosaki intact in order to ask him, so if we send you I highly doubt he'd want to even consider the proposition" said Komamura taicho.

" So if I'm going who is then?" asked Zaraki with a hint of anger in his voice.

" I decided to leave the matter to with squad 10 and squad 6 since both the captains and vice captains are familiar with the layout of the town" said the sou-taicho.

"Understood" was all Kuchiki Byakuya said as he felt a hinge of discontent of having to go to Karakura Town and retrieve the Kurosaki boy.

" Oh taicho this is going to be fun" was what Matsumoto Rangiku could say about the mission that was presented in for them.

" Whatever" was the all the small captain could say. " Matsumoto were going to Karakura for a important matter, so don't be thinking this a vacation okay."

" But taicho, it's been a while since we've been in Karakura, so why not spend a little time looking around and shopping for some stuff. Did you know stuff there cost less then what it is over here?" said Matsumoto with a happy toned voice.

" I don't care, we have a mission understand", said Hitsugaya in an irritated voice.

"Consider this mission as a small vacation Rangiku" was what her drinking friend Renji whispered into her ear. " This definitely beats doing paperwork"

" I've got to agree with you on that", Rangiku said nodding her head.

"Um Yamamoto sou-taicho, is it okay if I were to accompany them on this mission" said statement came from Hinamori Momo.

" It's fine by me as long as Unohana taicho says it's okay for you to leave" said the sou-taicho.

" It's fine by me sou-taicho," said the sweet, kind squad 4 captain.

" All right now that the task force has been assembled, I expect to see you all at the senkimon in about an hour, meeting adjourned", said the sou-taicho as he hit the floor with his cane/zanpakuto. With the meeting over all captains and vice captains piled out and awaited for the decision of Kurosaki Ichigo.

With the meeting finally over, the lucky five were making there way towards the senkimon gate that was passage way towards the world of the living. Almost everybody shared a little joy about going to Karakura since what was happening in the Seireitei was very boring. It was like everyday was a routine wake up, greet the squad, do paperwork, give orders for the day, talk among the vice captain, and then go back to their barracks and sleep, now that was very boring schedule. But for Hinamori Momo, this could be a way her squad could get out of this bind and progress and she also shared some form of curiosity towards the orange hair shinigami.

"Ah Renji could you tell me about this Kurosaki san", Momo said with a light voice.

"Sure, I can say that even though he's sometimes an asshole, he can be someone you can count, someone who would help remove the burden that has been placed on you", said Renji with a smile on his voice.

"Renji, no profanity around me please", Kuchiki taicho said in an almost dangerous tone.

"Gomen taicho" Renji said hoping that would calm his captain. God knows he didn't want to get on Byakuya's bad side.

" Ha Ha Ha, Renji's in trouble" Rangiku said in a very playful tone.

" Matsumoto knock it off were approaching the senkimon", Toushirou said in an annoyed voice.

They approached the senkimon gate and were given a hell butterfly by the shinigami posted there. With that small detail done, they all entered the senki gate and made there way towards the world of the living.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bonds of a Shinigami

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach so wish I did

Chapter Two: The Wager

It was a nice warm day in Karakura town, it was Saturday mourning and it was very peaceful at the Kurosaki clinic. We see our hero opening his eyes to see something that he didn't expect to see again. He screamed (Just Imagine Ichigo and Tessai in Episode 17).

"Renji, what the hell are you doing here" screamed the substitute in a state of shock seeing his red hair friend standing on top of him.

"Stop screaming so loud you idiot" was all Renji could say " you don't want to wake up everybody else in the house"

"No need to, everybody's gone for the day, asshole" Ichigo replied irritated by the sudden wake up call.

"What did you say Strawberry", Renji asked very pissed now.

" You heard me pineapple," said Ichigo with a smile on his face. It always brought a smile to his face to see Renji so mad.

"That's enough" Toshiro said for he knew the small argument that was sure to come.

" Ah Toshiro what are you doing here and what's with all you doing in my room" Ichigo asked somewhat shocked to see all those elite shinigami in his room.

"Wait first of all how did you all get up here?" With an annoyed face due to being called Toshiro, Captain Hitsugaya was not in happy mood to explain the matter to Ichigo.

"To answer your question, First of all we just went through your bedroom window which I may say needs to be locked Kurosaki" was what the stoic Kuchiki Byakuya said.

" Second of all, we were given the mission by Yamamoto sou-taicho to present you with this proposition of becoming squad 5 captain." Matsumoto replied with a smile.

"What did just say" Ichigo asked as he stepped out of bed.

"Well Yamamoto sou-taicho came up with a solution for the well-being of squad 5 and so he thought it would be in good hands if you took over" Hinamori said.

"Ah who are you again?" Ichigo asked since he wasn't good with faces.

"I'm Hinamori Momo, Vice Captain of 5th squad", Momo said with a hint of pride.

"You're the one Aizen used huh?" Ichigo said without thinking.

Almost everybody who knew Momo knew that the topic of Aizen was as hot as stick a hot knife in butter. Momo's faced went down and everyone could've sworn there was an odd presence in this room that almost seemed to mean death. That's when Renji pulled Ichigo aside to tell him that talking about Aizen near Momo was not a good idea.

"Ichigo are you crazy, you never talk about Aizen near Momo" Renji said in an almost small whisper.

" Oh, she still has feelings towards him even though he betrayed her" Ichigo said with remorse in his voice.

"Hey Hinamori-san, I'm sorry for saying that to you" Ichigo said with sincere in his voice.

This apology made Momo actually feel better about the topic, but she still had some sadness in her.

"So Kurosaki have you come up with an answer to the previous statement?" Byakuya asked without opening his eyes.

" I've really have not thought about it, I don't know much about the squad for me to basically abandon my life to live in soul society." Said Ichigo with a un questioned face.

"Hey I know maybe Momo can stay here and explain the 5th squad to Ichigo and try to persuade him into becoming captain, Captain." Rangiku said to her captain with a smile on her face towards her suggestion.

Almost everybody contemplated on the suggestion and it seemed like a good idea so that's how Momo came to be living in the Kurosaki clinic for a few days to explain the squad and try to persuade Ichigo to become captain.

It was kinda unusual to Momo having to stay in the Human World for a long period on a mission. She noticed that Ichigo wasn't the kinda guy who seemed to like fighting since he was nice every time she talked to him.

"So the squad is almost like every squad, with certain differences that make you all somewhat different right." Ichigo said. Momo was impressed that he could understand that whole concept without her even saying much. Momo didn't believe Renji when he said Ichigo was somewhat dense for he showed her that he quite intelligent.

" Yeah, each squad has similarities but have differences that make us unique" Momo answered.

" Right now the squad was given hollow extermination in the Rukongai, which is kinda difficult doing when your alone" Momo said when she put her head down and a small tear came dripping out. Momo didn't notice the tear but Ichigo did. He thought that must be hard taking care of a squad after a brutal war like that and to have your former captain killed being killed by himself. So Ichigo came to a conclusion that he felt he wanted to try.

"Hey Hinamori-san, I considered this position of Captain if you can show me your strength" Ichigo said with pure determination in his eyes. He thought that he would help this girl if it were the last thing he did.

Momo was taken back this statement. She kept wondering what he meant by if you show me your strength I'd consider the position of captain. Did he mean that if she fought him he'd consider the position, she didn't understand.

"What do you mean Kurosaki-san" Momo asked with confusion written all over her face.

" I mean that if you fight me, I may consider the job." Ichigo replied with a smile on his face.

Momo knew his reiatsu was much larger then her's, since it was said that his reiatsu was almost at the level of Yamamoto-sou taicho, but she couldn't pull out of this just because of that, she had to try for her squad. So gradually Momo accepted the challenge. This brought an even bigger smile on Ichigo's face.

"Alright then let's go to the Urahara shoten and get started." Ichigo said the smile practically making up his face.

Ichigo go out of bed and went to his drawer and opened it to find a sleeping Kon.

"Hey Kon wake up I need you" Ichigo said while poking Kon on the ass.

Kon woke up by the sudden intrusion and jumped out of the drawer jumping on Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo teme, why hell did you wake me up. I was having a nice dream of Rukia nee-san." Kon said with a goofy look of having Rukia snuggling him in her chest.

That's when Kon turned around and noticed Momo sitting on Ichigo's bed. A blush crept up on his face at noticing Momo's beautiful face staring at him. That when he looked down and noticed her chest, it was like Rukia nee-san's but a little bit bigger. Kon then jumped off of Ichigo's face and went for Momo.

Ichigo already knew what was on Kon's mind so he thought ahead and grabbed the small plushie by the throat and dropping him on the floor, to be then stepped on.

"Ah Kurosaki-san is he okay?" Momo asked with worry on her face due to the situation in front of her.

"Oh don't worry about it this little pervert gets this all the time." Ichigo said not taking his eyes of Kon which he still stepping on.

Momo laughed a little at the situation that happened. Soon Ichigo took off his foot off of Kon and explained everything that was happening and what to do and how he needed Kon to be in his body.

"Ah a chance to go outside for once. Maybe I'll embrace jiggly young girls, I might go peeping, pulling up skirts. Anyways, it's your reputation that gets sullied" Kon said scratching his butt on the floor.

"You bastard, don't tell me that you really do that in my body." Ichigo said with the hint of evil in his voice.

Momo couldn't hold herself anymore; she just started laughing so hard she fell of the bed with tears in her eyes.

"Hey what's so funny?" Ichigo asked while strangling Kon. He was completely obvious to see that his and Kon's antics were the cause of her joy.

" Oh nothing." Momo said trying to keep a straight face while looking at a dumbfounded Ichigo and Kon.

With the whole situation passed and a little threatening to Kon, Ichigo used his shinigami badge to put Kon in his body. Then when they said their goodbyes, Ichigo and Momo (in shinigami form) left the Kurosaki Clinic and headed for the Urahara shoten for the little fight.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bonds of a Shinigami

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach so wish I did

Chapter Three: A change in Events

With Ichigo and Momo racing towards the Urahara shoten, that left Kon alone with Momo's gigi and boy did he have something up his sleeve.

"Hey baby", Kon said in a sly voice coming closer to her, " want to have some fun". Kon said winking to her.

What happened next was something Kon didn't see coming. Momo's gigi just raised her arm and punched him in the nose where blood started to pour. Kon was struggling to get up when the gigi kicked him in the chest. The onslaught wasn't over there, Kon had finally once again got up but then said gigi kicked him between the legs in which a high-pitched scream was made. Kon was whaling on the floor in pain holding his male pride.

" You bitch, what the hell was that?" Kon asked the modsoul inside Momo's gigi.

"I will not condone such filthy behavior from you Kon-san," said the modsoul.

"Oh come on, we have been sealed away for a long time and when we have a chance to do it you want to, what up with that?" Kon asked again with some confusion on his face while still holding his male pride.

"Hinamori-sama left me the job of watching her gigi, and I don't think doing that would be watching her gigi correctly." Said the mod soul closing her eyes.

"Fine, if don't want it, I'll find another paradise goddess who does". And with that Kon ran out of the Kurosaki clinic and headed into town searching for girls.

"That idiot." The mod soul said as she closed the door and sat on a chair and waited for Kon to return.

Little did Kon know something was following him. It was the infamous hollow that was known to be able to evade shinigami known as Grand fisher. (I know Grand fisher died by Isshin, but here he's alive for not much long.)

Kon was walking down a street after just running away from some police officers after peeking at women in a traditional bathhouse when he heard a sound. He thought it was the wind when he heard the said sound. That when he heard the hollow roar. Kon knew now was the time to go for now the sound that he thought was the wind was actually a thing and said thing was headed for him.

"Oh crap, help." Was all Kon could say.

On the other side of Karakura in the Urahara shoten, Ichigo got a faint presence that was Kon and it was flaring along the reiatsu of a hollow. The hollow's reiatsu was nothing special to him, but he knew that it was to much for Kon to handle. So right when him and Momo were approaching the small shop he stopped.

"Hey Hinamori-san can we put this on pause for a moment something has caught my attention." Ichigo said looking to where he sensed the hollow's reiatsu. Momo could obviously sense the hollow's reiatsu and Kon's so she knew what was happening.

"Hey you don't mind if I were to accompany you." Momo said in an almost demanding voice. She and Ichigo were right about to enter the shop when they noticed the odd reiatsu that was following Kon.

"Alright then." Ichigo said as he and Momo jumped into in the air and were heading for Kon.

Now back to Kon.

"Ah I don't want to die." Kon said as he ran even faster due to the huge hollow getting closer.

"Kurosaki Ichigo come on and fight me boy", Grand Fisher said closing in on Kon down the long, wide street. That when he threw a bit of reiatsu in a ball and sent it after Kon.

Kon with the strong legs was able to stop just in time before that ray of energy destroyed him.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me Kurosaki Ichigo" Grand Fisher said looming over a toppled Kon on the floor.

" Your that Grand Fisher", Kon said with fear written almost all over his face.

Kon knew he didn't stand a chance so he basically started running up buildings hoping to find Ichigo or the new cutie that was with Ichigo.

"Is this what you call fighting", Grand Fisher said in a almost slow, low tone while slamming his fist into the roof of a building where Kon was standing just a moment ago. That's when a flash of light came into his direction that could've almost cut him in half. The said light made a massive gape in the landscape. This caught both individuals attention to the source/cause of the strike.

There stood Ichigo starring down Grand Fisher with Momo at his side starring at the scene of destruction around them. She then noticed Grand Fisher and the way he looked wasn't all too appealing.

"Hinamori-san could you leave this hollow to me I've got unfinished business with him." Ichigo said not taking his eyes of Grand Fisher.

Ichigo stared in those eyes, those eyes that took his mothers life; those eyes that made him feel sadness all those years. Ichigo's blood started to boil and his reiatsu was starting to rise to an unnatural level. Almost everybody in town could've sworn there was an odd presence that swept through them. Almost everybody who was spiritually active knew that this was a fight Ichigo preferred to fight alone so no one came and hoped for the best.

"Ha Ha Ha ha, Kurosaki Ichigo you have finally come out and fight me." Grand Fisher said get in an offensive position.

Momo could tell this fight was personal so she stepped aside and waited with Kon for this fight to end.

Grand Fisher then started to transform (Look at episode 111, to ugly to describe) and unsheathed his zanpakuto, which was friggin huge. Kon started to worry for that it was said that the length of a zanpakuto was forged from the users reiatsu, and so far it was huge.

He then lunged at Ichigo who just blocked the attack with just his palm of his hand. Ichigo looked into Grand Fisher's eyes and before the hollow knew it his left arm was cut clean off. The remaining limb then started to ooze the crimson liquid Ichigo so wanted to see. The huge hollow didn't anticipate the attack and didn't know what to do now that his sword-carrying arm was now lying on the floor. Grand Fisher was in a state of shock. Ichigo rested Zangetsu over his shoulder and just watch the arrancar in a state of panic.

"I'm going to make this slow and painful." Ichigo said still with his head down not letting the hollow not see his eyes.

Grand Fisher knew that from the force of the reiatsu to the slashing of his arm that this was different Kurosaki Ichigo from the time in the cemetery. He thought that maybe if could distract him, he could attack and kill both shinigami. So with blinding speed he went for an unsuspected Momo.

Momo and Ichigo saw what Grand Fisher was doing. Momo felt like she couldn't react and so she closed her eyes in waiting for the untimely death to happen, but it never did.

Instead of feeling the pain from the hollow attack, Momo felt warmth surround her and a powerful reiatsu cover her like a soft, warm blanket. She looked up and saw Ichigo with her a worried look on his face. She looked down and saw Grand Fisher bleed profusely with his mouth cut open and his mask having a large vertical slash that practically had a river of never ending blood coming out of it. His body started to with him only staring at Kurosaki with wide eyes from the attack.

"I sorry Hinamori-san. I let you get dragged into this mess and it almost got you killed I'm so sorry." Ichigo said with pure sincere.

Momo couldn't believe what this feeling that was overcoming her. All she felt was to just hug him and say it was all right. But instead of her hugging him, he did it himself. This caused her to blush for he didn't know her that well but he was truly acting as if he did.

"Hinamori-san I don't know how I could ever make up for this so I'll take the position." Ichigo said getting off her shoulder and look her into the eye.

Momo was overcome by joy by the turn of events and just hugged him. There was hope for the 5th squad.


	4. Chapter 4

The Bonds of a Shinigami

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach so wish I did

Chapter Four: The Goodbyes and The Hellos

Ichigo was preparing to head to the Urahara shoten with Momo to head to the soul society when he saw his dad standing there in the doorframe. Ichigo knew that this was the thing he couldn't bear to do. Saying goodbye.

"So you're going then." Isshin asked with a sense of seriousness on his face. Ever since the war, Ichigo could never look at his father when he got serious like that and now he was serious.

"Yeah, my friends I said goodbye and promised to visit whenever I could." Ichigo said as he thought back to the small meeting with his friends where a Ishida Uryu shook his hand and wished him the best of luck, a Sado Yasutora giving Ichigo that nod, and a emotional Inoue Orihime who was blushing when he hugged her goodbye, he never understood why.

"Those guys can take care of themselves and so they don't need me to keep protecting them. But now that I'm going to become a captain in the Gotei 13, I've found some people who really need me." Ichigo said with determination written all over his face.

Isshin couldn't help but smile. Ichigo has truly come a long way huh Masaki, he thought at looking at his son. It made him proud to see Ichigo become such a responsible person. The serious mask came down as goofy Isshin returned to give Ichigo a proper farewell.

All Momo could hear upstairs were the sounds of crashing furniture and broken glass. That's when Isshin came falling down the stairs with a black eye and bloody nose.

"Ichigo my son I have nothing more to teach you." Isshin said weakly getting up from the broken fragments that were the frames for the staircase. Ichigo came walking down the stairs holding a small green pill in his hand. He handed said green pill to his father and walked out the door with Momo to the Urahara shoten.

Isshin remembered Ichigo said put Kon's pill inside his body so Yuzu and everybody else who wasn't informed of the departure of Kurosaki Ichigo. He had already told Karin and he and she both said their goodbyes and Ichigo left promising to visit when he could.

Isshin closed the door and thought how proud his mother would be at him.

In the Urahara Shoten

Ichigo and Momo walked into the Urahara shoten to find the owner waiting for them. Urahara had much to thank the young shinigami in front of him many did.

"My Kurosaki-san just as I thought you would be here." Urahara was already aware of the position Ichigo was given and it made him proud to see that the reckless kid he trained became much stronger then he is.

"Oh Urahara-san thank you." Ichigo said while giving Urahara a nice handshake. Ichigo felt as though he owed a lot to Urahara since he helped him out a lot.

Urahara lead them to the underground training grounds where he began to prepare the Senkimon gate to take Momo and Ichigo into the Seireitei while said two were saying their goodbyes to the store crew and made there way to the gate.

"Tell Shinji and the other thank you also." Urahara nodded and with that goodbye done, he and Momo went into the spirit gate. They ran through the Dangai, running past the fleshy looking walls and made there way into a bright light.

They went through the gate and noticed they were so high in the air. Then they started to descend in which Momo clutched herself to Ichigo that made him blush. They both landed in a nice grassy field with no broken bones or anything.

Taking in his surroundings, Ichigo could swear he's been through here, that's when it dawned on him.

"Hinamori-san, we've got to get out of here." Ichigo said with pure fear in his voice.

Momo didn't understand what could being here cause Kurosaki Ichigo to be scared until she heard that familiar voice.

"It's been a long time no see Ichigo." Was all Zaraki Kenpachi said as he drew his sword and swung towards Ichigo's head.

"Oh crap", was all Ichigo could say.

A moment ago.

Zaraki Kenpachi and YachiruKusajishi had just come back from training with the squad when they just decided to sit down and watch the clouds. Yachiru knew that Ichigo was the only one on her Ken-chan's mind and she hoped he decided to become captain so he and Ken-chan could play again like the last time.

That's when they saw a door shaped frame appear on the sky above them and out came Ichigo and Momo falling right in front of him. Kenpachi was surprised but that was overcome by excitement with the fact that Ichigo was here. Kenpachi slowly stood up and Yachiru jumped on his shoulder ready for the fight she hoped for. Kenpachi drew out his sword and plunged it at Ichigo's head.

Now back to present.

Ichigo narrowly missed Zaraki's sword, he rolled over just in time to evade the sword of the squad 11 captain. Ichigo and Momo stood up to look at Kenpachi who took a few steps back to survey the damage. Due to Kenpachi charging up that blade reiatsu there was a crater and dust was everywhere. That's when Ichigo thought; with the small dust cloud blocking Kenpachi for a while, He and Momo can escape.

So with quickness Ichigo pulled Momo by here arm as they made there way to the entrance of the squad hoping to get out. They found the entrance and ran by a lot of baffled shinigami who were near by. Soon Ichigo stopped and to catch his breath which Momo obliviously needed too.

"I think we lost him."

Ichigo said checking around the corner, wondering where Kenpachi was.

"Kurosaki-san come on we need to get to the 1st squad meeting room where everybody will be waiting for us." Momo said while also looking around the corner.

"Alright then."

Ichigo said again checking the corner. That's when Ichigo and Momo heard a small crack on the wall next to them and that's when the crazy two-some appeared with smiles on their faces. Ichigo once again grabbed Momo's arm and they started running to the squad 1 meeting where they were to go. The heads of the 11th squad still hot on their trail.

"Come on Ichigo, I want to welcome you to your new home." Kenpachi said with the smile on his face growing.

"Yeah, come on Ichi." Said the little terror of pink on his shoulder said with a smile just like her crazy friend.

All Ichigo could think about was this is Hello/Welcome to Seireitei with him running for his life with Momo running from the two devils from the 11th squad.


	5. Chapter 5

The Bonds of a Shinigami

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach so wish I did

Chapter Five: The Official Welcome.

We previously left off with our orange hair hero and his soon vice-captain to be in a strange situation involving the battle hungry Kenpachi Zaraki and the little pink ball of terror Kusajishi Yachiru running after them shouting very vivid ideas of how this fight was going to go.

Now let us continue with the story

"Come on Kenpachi, don't you ever get tired of me telling you no", Ichigo said with face full of sweat from running from the 11th squad all the way to the 6th squad and boy was he tired. He knew he and Momo couldn't possibly continue doing this.

"No" was all that was said by the crazy duo as the continued this pursuit.

Ichigo knew he had to end this but wasn't clearly thinking for if he was he could've remembered to shunpo out of there with Momo. So he stopped and so did Momo and he placed his hand on Zangetsu and placed his sword in front of them.

When Kenpachi saw this he stopped to and drew out his sword. He thought finally after a long time of chasing, he would get his rematch.

Yachiru leaped off of Zaraki's shoulder and made her way next to Momo.

"Don't worry Bun-chan, Ken-chan won't kill Ichi, I think." Yachiru said with a questioned look on her face. Her best friend was known for being unpredictable.

This actually made Momo worry a bit more and hoped Ichigo would come out of it all right.

Ichigo looked at Kenpachi while Kenpachi looked at Ichigo, it was a deadlock of stares one waiting for the other to move. The quietness was broken when Kenpachi charged like a raging bull towards Ichigo until he heard.

"Bakutou (way of binding) 64: Six Cane Prison of Light." Said a stoic voice that was oh so familiar.

Kuchiki Byakuya was standing behind Ichigo with his right index finger pointing towards Zaraki who was binded now by the kidou.

For the first time in his life Ichigo was relieved to see the 6th squad captain.

"Zaraki-taicho I don't thick Yamamoto-sou taicho wouldn't like to that Kurosaki has to have his ceremony in the 4th squad because you both tried to kill each other." Byakuya said as he made his way in the middle of the fray.

"Okay, Okay, we'll do this later." Zaraki said with a trace of annoyance in his voice of having to be lectured by the noble pansy. Zaraki thought, Ha Pansy, maybe I should call him that out loud.

With that being said Byakuya released his kidou and Zaraki sheathed back his sword. The silent 6th squad captain started walking in Ichigo's direction.

"Byakuya." Ichigo started.

"I see your behavior is still as childish as before", Byakuya said without even opening his eyes.

"Teme." Ichigo started again, but was interrupted by Momo.

"Kurosaki-san, We have got to get moving again, we don't want to be late." Momo said tapping her wrist almost like an invisible watch.

"Okay come on let's go." Ichigo said grabbing Momo's shoulders and whisking away.

That only left Kuchiki Taicho with the two so-called devils of the 11th squad.

All Zaraki could think about was how almost every time he was going to get in a fight in the Seireitei something just had to stop him. First when he wanted to fight with Kuchiki that bastard Ichimaru had tied him up and now when he wanted to fight Ichigo to a battle to the death, that pansy Kuchiki had to stop him. Zaraki was starting to think maybe whenever Kuchiki was near; something wrong always goes wrong when he wants to fight.

"Kuchiki you pansy why the hell did you get involved." Zaraki said showing his anger.

"Because I can't allow a barbarian such as yourself run amuck near my squad." Byakuya said without looking in his eyes.

"What did you say pansy?" Kenpachi said in an angered tone.

"I will not repeat myself." Byakuya said now opening his eyes and his stoic demeanor practically unchanged.

It almost looked like a fight was about to happen that's what the now developing crowd of shinigami had thought. Many ongoing shinigami all stopped to see what was happening and were surprised to see that Kuchiki-Taicho and Zaraki-Taicho were about to fight. That's when Byakuya turned around and started walking in the opposite direction of Zaraki towards the 1st squad building. That's when Zaraki followed him with Yachiru on his shoulder calling him sissy pansy while walking.

Ichigo and Momo had made there way to the 1st squad where Ichigo was taken to get his new captain haori with the symbol five on it. He decided to have his haori long sleeved with some sharp edges at the bottom almost like Kenpachi's. He and Momo then waited to for the arrival of the other captains and vice-captains. That's when they arrived and took their respected spots. Then last came the sou-taicho himself with his vice-captain who took their spots in the front of the meeting room.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you have accepted to become captain of squad 5 with the recommendation of myself and everyone here." The sou-taicho began. "We all feel that you are more then capable to do the job and hope you can help the weaken squad return to strength." The elderly captain said looking at him in the eyes.

"With these last words welcome to the Gotei 13." Ichigo could've almost swore he saw the old man smiling but discouraged it when the other captains and vice-captains went to say their congratulations.

"We've got to have a party to celebrate this occasion." Kyoraku-san said placing his arm over Ichigo's. "We have to let you try some of the sake." Kyoraku said now bringing Ichigo out the door with everyone now following.

The party was an interesting one in Ichigo's book for there was sake, which he must say kinda burns but it's good. But the thing that caught his attention was that Momo was not there now that he looked around. He then noticed Toshiro sitting next to him and decided to ask him.

"Hey Toshiro, where is Hinamori-san at?" Hitsugaya just stood up and asked Ichigo to follow him outside.

"Hey Toshiro, what's up?" Ichigo asked now confused by what was happening.

"Kurosaki you have to make me a promise." This made Ichigo more confused, what was going on?

"I want you to help Momo liked you helped me before." Hitsugaya said with seriousness written all over his face.

"Huh what wrong with Hinamori-san?" Ichigo was beyond confused now and wanted to know where this was going.

"You know Aizen tried to kill her." Hitsugaya said staring at no particular direction. "He stabbed her with his sword and left her to die." He continued. "She was put out of commission for a while now resting. He used her and mess with her emotions and even till this day when he's dead she still feels something inside her heart for him." Ichigo couldn't believe it, Toshiro looked like he was going to cry.

"I've tried everything I could but it could never work, but maybe you can help her." He said staring deep into Ichigo's eyes.

"Hey Toshiro don't worry about I got what you asking. I'll help Hinamori-san through this." Ichigo said with a smile on his face.

Hitsugaya smiled a bit to but then it turned into a scowl, "How many times do I have to tell you Kurosaki, it's Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Alright then you will have to then call me Kurosaki Taicho." Ichigo said with a smirk on his face. This caused Hitsugaya to smile again and the both of them returned to the party where they saw Kenpachi and Shunsui dancing and singing together. The party went on to every captain and vice-captain giving Ichigo a welcome. It was around 2 in the mourning where everyone left and headed towards their own squads. This left Momo to come and walk her new captain home.

As they walked Ichigo felt light headed but was somewhat sober and decided to ask what was on his mind ever since the talk with Toshiro.

"Hinamori-san I want to know what are you feeling right now?" This took Momo by surprise for she thought her captain was asleep.

"Ah what do you mean?" Momo asked wondering where this question came from.

"I want to know what you're feeling inside your heart now that Aizens gone and I'm your captain." This made Momo's eyes widen as she thought about the question.

"I'm feeling fine," she lied. Ichigo could almost sense she was lying so he decided to press on. "No Hinamori-san your feeling pain with your soul. A pain that you are trying to cope with but just can't overcome."

"What?" Momo asked knowing he was correct. "Your trying to block Aizen out your head but you can't and it's causing you pain." Ichigo said now looking at her.

"You feel as though you should face this on your own, but you don't have too. You have friends who care especially Toshiro and myself who you can help you only when you want to." He said in an almost sincere voice.

This made Momo think, she was dealing with the pain of betrayal and a broken heart and she didn't want to bring anyone in this problem and she felt like she should deal with it herself. But now Kurosaki-san says this and its makes her feel different that maybe there is another way of trying to face this matter, instead of facing this thing alone maybe she should ask for help. Momo felt like a burden was lifted on her shoulders when Ichigo said maybe share the pain with him and even Hitsugaya-kun too made her feel happy.

"Thank you Kurosaki taicho." Momo said with a smile on her face to notice Ichigo fell asleep on her shoulder.

"No problem Momo, that's what friends are for." Ichigo said in his sleep.

If Ichigo was awake, he would've noticed the small blush on Momo's face. It was truly a welcome for Kurosaki Ichigo.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bonds of a Shinigami

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach so wish I did

Chapter Six: Releasing the Pain

The news of Ichigo becoming squad 5 captain spread through out the Seireitei like a wildfire. Many viewed him with respect considering he proved he was much stronger then Aizen and saved the Soul Society and Human World just protect his friends. He was a true ally to the Souls and now he was captain.

Now let's go check in with the orange-haired captain.

Ichigo woke up to have a killer hangover from the sake party yesterday and then noticed his surroundings and saw that he was in a futon. He then looked at his surroundings and saw a closet a couple of doors, a few windows, bookcases, and other things.

This must be the captain's quarters, he thought still looking around the room. He slowly got up and started walking around the room completely forgetting the massive headache he had. He looked out the window and saw that it overlooked a beautiful garden. It had cherry blossom trees, white roses, lots of flowers, and a koi pond. That's when there was a knock at his door. He then covered his ears and felt the slicing headache.

"Come in." Ichigo said straining to keep his voice together. As he said that the door opened to reveal to people. They then bowed to him and the spoke, "Mourning Kurosaki Taicho." This caused Ichigo's head to hurt a bit more, but he discouraged it.

"Oh um hi there." Ichigo said staring at the two individuals in front of him. He remembered that now being a captain would mean they would address him all formal and crap. He didn't understand why people wish to be called by their family name instead of their own name. He actually did take pride in his name and always liked when people called him by his own name. He felt as though that was what identified him for what he was.

"We both are the 9th and 10th seats of squad 5 sir here to show you around since Hinamori Fuku-taicho is busy attending to other matters." This made Ichigo think, did these important matters needed him since he was captain.

"Oh sure wait up a moment as I take a shower." Ichigo said taking a towel perched on the hanger and went inside the bathroom. He took a cold shower, letting the cold water calm his head and rid him of his hangover.

When he was done, he got dressed and walked out of his changing room and noticed those two there. That's when he realized that he didn't even know their names.

"Um by the way, what's your names?" Then Ichigo noticed them get all flustered and start with, "Gomensai taicho." The male one said looking at his new captain.

"I'm 10th seat Ijiro Mosuke sir." He then saw Ijiro-san bowing. He looked around the age of 25 with brown hair, and was pretty tall.

Next Ijiro was a woman around his age that had shoulder length black hair, a nice looking face, and a well-developed body Ichigo thought with a blush wondering why was he thinking this way.

"And this is Kyoshi Hikari 9th seat." Ijiro said pointing to the girl right next to him.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Kurosaki-sama." Kyoshi-san said with a light blush upon her face. Ichigo didn't notice for he was busy wondering why she just addressed him with such an honorific.

"Hey you can just call me captain all right." Ichigo said scratching his head.

Mosuke and Hikari just stared at him and then said, "Hai taicho." This made Ichigo smile and that's when he remembered the talk he had with Toshiro and Momo last night, it reminded him that he needed to do something.

"Hey you mind telling me where I can find Momo?" Ichigo asked.

Mosuke and Hikari just nodded and lead their captain to a series of hallways and stopped right in a door with the squad 5 symbol. The two-seated officers bowed their captain and left.

Ichigo pondered what he was going to do when it came to this problem, but just thought why not go with what he thought was best. So he opened the door to see Momo doing a pile of paperwork at her desk.

"Good Mourning Kurosaki-Taicho." She greeted him with a smile on her face.

Ichigo took note of this a decided to continue.

"Hey Momo-san, I need you to come me to the training ground with me." Momo was now confused as to why Ichigo-san was acting strange.

"Ah okay taicho." She said getting from the seat and leading Ichigo into the squad 5 training ground.

"Um, why are we hear?" Momo asked as she saw Ichigo place his zanpakuto on the floor. Utter confusion sweeped over her and her face displayed it as Ichigo looked at her.

"Alright I want you to cut me with everything you got." Ichigo said as he stretched out his kimono and reveled his chest.

"Why would I do that?" Momo asked.

"Because I want to help you move on and stop destroying yourself by trying to deal with it on your own."

"What are you talking about, what do you mean trying to deal with it one my own?"

"Aizen is dead and he will never come back." Ichigo said in an almost cold tone.

This caused Momo's heart to ache a little.

"I killed Aizen and now he can't help in this world so move on." Ichigo continued to say such words in a very cold way.

Tears started to run down Momo's face as she heard those words being said. Sure he was bad and lead this war that caused a lot of pain and misery, but was still captain Aizen to here and she couldn't stand to hear any more of this.

"You know I think I got a lot of pleasure from killing that bastard." Ichigo said not looking at here. That was the last straw and Momo couldn't take it anymore.

In her fit of rage she drew out her Zanpaktou and started slashing away at Ichigo's flesh. The blade made contact and just started cutting Ichigo's flesh letting flood spew all over the floor. Momo just slashed and slashed away and until she stopped and fell to the floor now sobbing.

"I trusted him and he betrayed me." She said with tears still filling her eyes. "I worked so hard to become his second-in-command and he betrayed me."

Ichigo watched the scene change from a fit of anger to a fit of despair. He then leaned in and placed a comforting hand on he shoulder and said.

"Listen Momo-san, You shouldn't bottle your feeling like that or try to face it alone." Ichigo said looking at her with those brown eyes.

"When my mom died, I thought it was my fault and thought I should just try to overcome the problem myself." He began. "But all I was doing was causing the people around me to worry about and feel pain too."

"All I'm trying to say is you have friends you can share the burden with like me, Toshiro or any other person you feel you can talk to." This caused Momo to stop crying and stared at the looming, bloody strawberry in front of her.

She then rose up and hugged him, feeling some relief from his words.

All Ichigo could hear was "Than you Ichigo-san," before he passed out by the blood loss.


End file.
